First and Last
by FortunasFollower
Summary: A man has been kidnapped. By The Joker. Why? Well, if you are looking for logic, you might just have stumbled down the wrong rabbit hole. Or you may find what you are looking for. Both are equally terrifying.


Hey there! Follower here welcoming you to my very first fanfic!

I don't really know what to say here so...enjoy the story and, if you want, comment on what you liked or didn't like. Then I can perhaps get better and write even better stories.

P.S. - I don't own anything. Just borrowed for a bit.

AVANTI - - - - -

X_X X_X X_X

I was tied up the moment I awoke.

'Ow, my head. What the hell just happened? I remember being at home, and then...nothing. When did I arrive here?'

I struggle against whatever is binding me, but it doesn't come off. Just what is going on? And where the hell am I? Seems like some kind of amusement park. What kind of psycho would bring me here?

Oh, no.

Oh, please not him.

He wouldn't do this, right? I am paying every one of my taxes. I've even robbed a bank for him. It can't be.

He wouldn't have anything to gain with my death. I'm just another guy. It's not like i'm Batman, Robin or another one of those masked freaks.

Okay, I have to get out. Maybe then I will move to another country. He wouldn't chase me, right?

Calm down. Think. What can I use to get out of here? Perhaps I can smash this chair? No, it would be far too noisy. How about doing like those action movies and breaking my thumb? No, if I run into trouble, how will I fight? Well then, what if...

"Will you just make up your mind? Not even Bats is this boring."

No.

No.

I'm dead.

"Well, if you're not gonna try and escape, what will I watch? Perhaps some TV. I was told of this great movie called American Psycho. Sounds like a movie made solely to me, if you forgive my ego."

I can't speak. I can't see him. All i can do is hear his disturbing voice.

"Hey, you there? Joe, was it? I'm talking to you. It's commom courtesy to respond, y'know? A soliloquy ain't fun. Wait, soliloquy is the one where only one person talks, right? Must be, there's solo in it."

I have to say something. I may die if i don't.

"Heeyyy, Joe, say something. I'm giving up on you, man. And when I say giving up, I mean considering shooting you in the leg and watch you bleed to death."

'I-I-I heard you, sir. It's just, I-I can't s-see you, sir.'

"Oh, of course. How rude of me, just wait, please."

NO! Why did I have to say THAT? Now he's coming and...oh, man. I'm gonna die.

"Is it better now?"

...

Is that...Aquaman? And why is he carrying a crowbar?

"What? Have you never seen me after the annual villain costume party? And don't mind little 'crowy' here. He's redder than usual."

Don't ask.

His eyes looks through me. How can someone so ridiculous be so frightening?

Don't. Freaking. Ask.

I can hear him in my head. Ask, he says, ask it. No. I won't. I...

Damn.

'Why is it r-redder, sir?'

He shrugs.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Killed a guy."

I'm gonna puke.

"To be fair, he had a lot of haters."

Definitely going to puke.

"Well, I'm closer now. Talk."

Crap.

'Hm, sir, if-if you don't mind me asking, why am I here? Did I do something wrong? B-Because I can make it right, just give me another chance.'

"You did nothing wrong, my loyal little puppy. You were just unfortunate."

'What do you mean, sir?'

Dammit, my mouth will get me killed some day. Here's hoping that it will be another day.

"It's very simple, really. I'm bored, and you look particurlaly killable today."

It takes a full minute for his words to sink in.

'...what?'

"Well, you don't make a diference to me, and I see no reason to allow you to continue living."

This last words cut deep. Allow me? ALLOW ME? Who does he think he is? The frickin' almighty?

'What do you mean, _allow me_ to continue living? My life is no game for you to play! You are no God!'

He looks at me again. Damn it. I lost my nerve. His stare pierces right through me. His mouth is a thin line. The scars on his cheeks gives him an even more disturbed look.

Then he laughs. He laughs the most demented laugh I've ever heard.

"I am no God, you say. That is true. But neither were you that night, many years ago. Yet you took two lives."

What is this freak talking about?

"That day, a family of fat cats were coming home from a movie. You tried to mug them. Do you remember now?"

Wait, is he talking about that? Why does he care? Is he...

'Wait, are you the billionaires kid? Bruce Wayne?'

He laughs again.

"Nononono, i'm the opposite actually. You see, Wayne is Batman. And I'm The Joker. You, on the other hand, is much less important. You were merely the start of this. So much has happened. I'm just feeding my ego here, see? The end is the begginings killer? Kinda poetic, don't you think?"

Wait, Wayne is Batman? What is he talking about? Come on, that can't be true. He's just a playboy.

"Now, let me tell you something. You are a piece of garbage, and deserves to die. But that is not the reason i'm doing this. The reason I'm gonna kill you and end your sorry existence is just because of what you represent. You are his past. You are are a remainder of Bruce Wayne. Killing you kills his human side. You are making my dream of Batman becoming just a symbol a reality. You, my friend, is proof that I can break anyone, all it takes is one thing."

No. This can't be happening, right? I won't die, will I?

"Just one thing."

'And what would that be?'

Damn it. My curiosity always gets the better of me.

I look at him.

He grins.

I gulp.

"One bad day. And today is yours."

'Please, don't do this, I beg you. Please, have mercy!'

He stops, that's good. Maybe his rethinking this whole thing. Maybe...

"Nah, killing you is funnier."

He picks the crowbar. He raises it above his head. And he starts beating me.

"Gotta say, 'crowbeating' people has been a lot on my mind lately."

Again and again, i feel the metal clashing against my skin. And he continues laughing.

"And red has been on my hands"

I'm bleeding. He's laughing. I feel my bones are shattered, and I can't even scream. My fear of him blocks even my voice from getting out. He laughs even louder.

"You wanna know something? Ive been thinking of taking ornithology up as a hobby. Are you familiar with ornithology? It's bird watching. And I've been observing a Robin for a long time. It's not like I don't have experience. Plus, it will fit right in with my collection of hunting, torturing and _skinny dipping_."

My breathing is ragged. I don't have much time. I start seeing my life pass before my eyes.

"_Chill_, Joe. It's almost over."

Heh, funny how the one guy who could have saved me is the one that must hate me the most.

"Hush."

'Heh'

He looks amused at me.

"Bye bye, pup. Since i don't know where you're going now, im just gonna go ahead and say **burn** in _heaven_."

My vision starts to turn black.

His laughter continues. And now I get it.

It really is funny.


End file.
